For example, a solid polymer fuel cell includes an electrolyte electrode assembly (membrane electrode assembly), and separators sandwiching the electrolyte electrode assembly. The electrolyte electrode assembly includes an anode, a cathode, and an electrolyte membrane interposed between the anode and the cathode. The electrolyte membrane is a polymer ion exchange membrane. In this type of the fuel cell, in use, predetermined numbers of the electrolyte electrode assemblies and the separators are stacked together to form a fuel cell stack.
In the fuel cell, a fuel gas such as a gas chiefly containing hydrogen (hereinafter also referred to as the “hydrogen-containing gas”) is supplied to the anode. The catalyst of the anode induces a chemical reaction of the fuel gas to split the hydrogen molecule into hydrogen ions and electrons. The hydrogen ions move toward the cathode through the electrolyte, and the electrons flow through an external circuit to the cathode, creating a DC electrical energy. A gas chiefly containing oxygen or air (hereinafter also referred to as the “oxygen-containing gas”) is supplied to the cathode. At the cathode, the hydrogen ions from the anode combine with the electrons and oxygen to produce water.
In the fuel cell, a fuel gas flow field (reactant gas flow field) is provided in a surface of the separator facing the anode for allowing the fuel gas (reactant gas) to flow along the separator, and an oxygen-containing gas flow field (reactant gas flow field) is provided in a surface of the separator facing the cathode for allowing the oxygen-containing gas (reactant gas) to flow along the surface of the separator. Further, a fuel gas supply passage and a fuel gas discharge passage as reactant gas passages connected to the fuel gas flow field, and an oxygen-containing gas supply passage and an oxygen-containing gas discharge passage as reactant gas passages connected to the oxygen-containing gas flow field are provided in the marginal region of the separators. The reactant gas passages extend through the separators in the stacking direction.
In this case, the reactant gas flow field is connected to the reactant gas passages through connection channels having parallel grooves or the like for allowing the reactant gases to flow smoothly and uniformly. However, when the separators and the membrane electrode assembly are tightened together such that seal members are interposed between the separators and the membrane electrode assembly, the seal members may be positioned inside the connection channels, and the desired sealing performance cannot be maintained. Further, the reactant gases do not flow suitably.
In an attempt to address the problem, in a solid polymer fuel cell stack disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-266911, as shown in FIG. 13, a reactant gas flow field such as an oxygen-containing gas flow field 2 in a serpentine pattern is formed in a surface of a separator 1. The oxygen-containing gas flow field 2 is connected to an oxygen-containing gas supply through hole 3 and an oxygen-containing gas discharge through hole 4 extending through marginal regions of the separator 1 in the stacking direction. A packing 5 is provided at the separator 1. The packing 5 allows the oxygen-containing gas to flow between the through holes 3 and 4 and the oxygen-containing gas flow field 2, while sealing the other through holes to prevent the leakage.
SUS (Stainless steel) plates 7 as seal members are provided at the connection channels 6a, 6b connecting the through holes 3, 4 and the oxygen-containing gas flow field 2 to cover the connection channels 6a, 6b. Each of the SUS plates 7 has a rectangular shape, and includes ears 7a, 7b at two positions. The ears 7a, 7b are fitted to steps 8 formed on the separator 1.
As described above, according to the disclosure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-266911, the SUS plates 7 as the seal members cover the connection channels 6a, 6b. Therefore, the polymer membrane (not shown) and the packing 5 do not fall into the oxygen-containing gas flow field 2, and the desired sealing performance is achieved. It is possible to prevent the increase in the pressure loss of the reactant gas.
However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-266911, the SUS plates 7 are attached to the respective connection channels 6a, 6b of the separator 1, and the operation of attaching the SUS plates 7 is laborious. In particular, in the case where several tens to several hundreds of fuel cells are stacked together, the attachment operation of the SUS plates 7 is significantly laborious, and time consuming. The cost for the operation is very large.
Further, since the SUS plates 7 are attached to the connection channels 6a, 6b to cover the connection channels 6a, 6b, the size of the connection channels 6a, 6b cannot be smaller than the width of the SUS plates 7. Thus, it is difficult to achieve reduction in the overall size and weight of the fuel cell.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-266911